The Colector: Kugutsu
by Arc-kun
Summary: Coba publish fic lewat UC.


**The Kolector: Hito-Kugutsu Project.**

**Disclamer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto dan Highschool DxD by Ichiei**

**Ishibumi.**

**Genre: Adventure, Crime.**

**Rated: M.**

**O.o**

**AN: sempat kepikiran, wah kayaknya kalau Naruto punya Shoton bagus tuh buat nangkap Tikus! Maka terciptalah fic ini.**

**.**

**Warnning: fic akan update lama, Flashback tanpa peringatan, Dark!Naru, GodLike!Naru, Jangan bertanya bagaimana alur cerita ini karena itu Rahasia dan Jangan mereview kalau cuma buat nulis "Update Kilat" atau "Lanjutkan" mendingan gak usah deh. Kalaupun mau nge-Flame tulislah dengan bahasa yang wajar dan jangan review dengan bahasa yang ditulis menggunakan kalkulator, Saya gak paham rumusnya. Jangan pernah meminta Harem karena bagi Saya satu pasangan itu lebih dari cukup! Dan jangan mere-quest Lemon, Saya gak jualan buah!**

**O.o**

Normal Pov.

"Trang...Trang...Trang..." Suara dari beradunya dua senjata berbeda jenis yang tampak berusaha saling mendominasi serangan.

"Hosh, hosh... S-Siapa sebenarnya, Kau ini?" Tanya seorang Malaikat Jatuh dengan tiga pasang sayap yang terlihat kelelahan pada sang lawan yang tampak masih dalam kondisi baik-baik saja.

"Hm, bukan urusanmu!" Jawab sosok berjubah hitam tersebut dengan santai.

"A-apa Kau dari fraksi Iblis atau Kau adalah Exorcism?" Tanya sang Malaikat Jatuh, lagi.

"Hn, sebagai buruan Kau terlalu banyak tanya!" Jawab sosok hitam itu lagi.

**"Crystal Elements: Eternal Prison." **ucap sosok itu dengan pelan.

Lalu, dari bawah sosok Malaikat Jatuh tersebut, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah lingkaran yang cukup besar dan memancarkan hawa dingin menusuk tulang. Lain halnya Sang Malaikat Jatuh yang merasakan ancaman yang berasal dari bawah bertindak menuruti instingnya yang menyuruhnya untuk terbang menghindar sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat tersebut, tapi apapun yang akan dilakukan oleh Malaikat Jatuh tersebut tampaknya sudah terlambat karena saat baru saja akan lepas landas tubuhnya telah terkurung dalam balok Kristal yang menjulang tinggi kelangit.

"Fuu... Nice Pose." Komentar sosok misterius itu saat menyaksikan tubuh terkurung Malaikat Jatuh tersebut dari balik topeng yang Dia kenakan.

"Kira-kira dimana Aku harus memajangmu?" Ucap sosok tersebut dengan pelan.

"Ah, itu urusan nanti sekarang, Kau lebih baik Ku simpan dulu" ucapnya lagi.

**"Kamui" **ucapnya pelan.

Dari ketiadaan tiba-tiba muncul sebuah pusaran yang menyedot Blok kristal yang berisi tubuh Malaikat Jatuh tersebut menghilang ketiadaan sementara sosok tersebut menghilang dengan cara menyelam ke dalam tanah tanpa memperdulikan beberapa Orang yang muncul dari lingkaran sihir tak jauh dari lokasinya.

"A-Apa-apaan ini!" Pekik salah seorang dari Mereka yang datang, sementara yang lainnya hanya mampu melebarkan mata dan melongo dengan bodohnya.

Mau tau apa yang Mereka lihat? Bayangin aja puluhan tombak es berserakan dimana-mana yang dari auranya sudah jelas terasa itu adalah apa yang Mereka yakini sebagai tombak cahaya yang entah kenapa bisa membeku, lalu tampak juga beberapa buah blok-blok es solid yang tampak berserakan di sekitar lokasi.

"Buchou, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya salah satu dari Mereka yang berambut pirang berwajah cantik bingung.

"Entahlah..." Sahut sosok berambut merah sama bingungnya, "mari Kita kembali dan rahasiakan hal ini!" Lanjutnya memberi perintah.

"Hai! Buchou." Sahut semua anggotanya patuh.

O.o

Naruto Pov.

Sepanjang Aku hidup Aku telah menyaksikan berbagai macam pertempuran dan peperangan, perang antara Manusia Vs. Manusia, Yokai Vs. Yokai, Manusia Vs. Yokai, Monster Vs. Monster dan beberapa tahun ini saat para mahluk Akhirat semakin banyak yang datang dan tinggal di dunia Manusia dan semakin lama semakin mendominasi dunia, membuatku yang dulu merasa jenuh dengan hidup ini menjadi tertantang untuk memburu, mengoleksi dan meneliti semua spesies mahluk Akhirat yang ada di dunia ini.

Jika Kalian bertanya mengapa Aku sebagai Manusia tak merasakan perasaan takut pada saat melawan mahluk-mahluk aneh nan menyeramkan penghuni Akhirat, jawabannya adalah untuk apa Aku merasa takut, Aku pernah melawan Madara, Aku pernah mengalahkan Moryuu dan Aku pernah menyegel Kaguya Aku berhasil menyegel Juubi dan memecahnya lagi menjadi sembilan bagian dan berhasil selamat, Jadi untuk apa Aku harus takut pada Mereka dan untuk lebih menjamin keselamatanku akan Aku beri Kalian sebuah rahasia, Aku Abadi. berterima kasihlah pada Kaguya yang sudah mengutukku menjadi seperti sekarang ini, Aku dikutuk agar terus hidup selama Dunia ini ada agar Aku terus merasakan apa itu yang namanya penderitaan.

Dengan Aku memiliki umur tanpa batas ini Aku merasa perlu mencari hobi atau kegiatan selingan agar Aku tak mati karena bosan, sebenarnya Aku dulu memiliki banyak hobi, seperti mengumpulkan Harem, Menjarah Sesuatu, Menghancurkan Sesuatu, Menjelajah, Meneliti, Penulis, Experimen, Berburu dan Mengoleksi Sesuatu. Namun untuk tiga hal terakhir yang tadi Ku sebutkan masih tetap Aku lakukan sampai sekarang. Sebenarnya Aku sudah mendapatkan petunjuk cara agar Aku bisa mati, mau tau? Satu-satunya cara agar Aku bisa mati sebenarnya simple aja, Aku akan **Mati** saat **Dunia ini Hancur, **simple banget kan!

.

Sebenarnya, tiga tahun setelah Perang berakhir, Aku di tawarkan untuk menjadi Hokage menggantikan Tsunade-Baa-chan yang memutuskan untuk lebih fokus pada Rumah Sakit dan pemulihan luka-luka pasca perang berakhir sedangkan Kakashi-sensei memutuskan untuk kembali menjabat sebagai Kapten ANBU, lalu Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali membangun Klan Uchiha dengan menikahi Haruno Sakura dan Uzumaki Karin, dan Aku Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto menolak jabatan Hokage dan menyarankan agar Konohamaru saja yang jadi Hokage lalu memutuskan menjadi seorang Pertapa dan saat Tsunade-Baa-chan bertanya kenapa Aku menolak jabatan Hokage padahal itu adalah cita-citaku semenjak Aku kecil Aku menjawab "Aku sudah berjuang dan bertarung seumur hidupku dan terkekang oleh aturan-aturan yang ada dan tak pernah bisa memilih jalanku sendiri, jadi ijinkanlah Aku untuk memilih jalanku sendiri."

O.o

Rias Pov.

(2 menit sebelum tiba di lokasi.)

Saat ini Aku sedang berkumpul bersama Akeno, Kiba, Koneko dan Issei membahas jumlah kontrak yang di dapat dari masing-masing budak iblisku dan merayakan kemenangan Kami dalam Rating Game melawan Riser Phenex beberapa hari yang lalu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kami merasakan adanya ledakan energi asing yang lokasinya tak jauh dari Akademi Kuoh, namun setelah Kami tiba di lokasi kejadian yang Kami temukan hanyalah bongkahan-bongkahan Es padat yang berserakan dimana-mana dan kondisi area yang hancur berantakan ditambah puluhan Light Spear yang menancap di berbagai tempat yang entah bagaimana bisa membeku dan sosok berjubah hitam misterius yang Kami asumsikan sebagai lawan dari Datenshi dan sekarang sosok berjubah hitam itu lenyap di telan bumi. (dalam arti yang sebenarnya)

O.o

T.B.C

O.o

**AN: Ide fic yang entah bagaimana bisa kepikiran, sempat mau banting kompi di warnet gara-gara FFN kena internet positif, rasanya napsu banget pengen nyate maling yang sampai sekarang gak ketangkep juga.**

**Setres sama tugas yang makin hari makin berat. **


End file.
